The Winx Are Back
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: This story is about the winx club's daughters and there adventures at Alfea. better then the summary puts it. please Read and Review
1. And the story begins

_**This story takes place 20 years after the original winx club. The girls have all married and are now parents to teen fairies. This is the story of the girls first year at Alfea, the specialists they meet and the new evil they must face.**_

Alfea was a hustle and bustle as the all the freshman fairies registers and looked for their rooms and classes. Six girls, Lilliana, June, Teresa Grey, Ashlynn, Crystal and Angel, stood with their parents at the gates of Alfea. The girls were beyond excited to start their education and their mothers were happy to see their old school once again.

"Are you girls excited?" Bloom asked looking down at her daughter. Angel's red hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face, and the sun made her blue green eyes sparkle.

Her best friend, Teresa Grey stood next to her. Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement. Teresa Grey acted like her father but looked so much like her mother. She had her dad's tanned kin and height but she was graced with her mother ever glorious hair, as she put it. In fact if you had never seen her you would never have known she was Stella's daughter. She wasn't as into fashion as Stella was and the only romance she liked was the ones she read about in her romance novels.

"Well hello girls, it's been quite a long time since I've last seen you." Miss Faragonda walked up to the Winx and their daughters. She looked as if she hadn't aged except for the fact that she now used a cane to help her walk.

"Miss Faragonda, you're still here?" Musa asked. Ashlynn looked at the women that her mother talked so fondly about and saw nothing but an old hag. Ashlynn had her father's short temper and magenta hair to match. She cared more about fighting then she did about music, but it was something that became part of her life. Her eyes were a blue violet color that most of her friends were jealous of. Musa knew that her daughter would cause trouble, but that was to be expected when Riven was her father.

"Yes, I still have some youth left in me. You six must be Lilliana, June, Teresa Grey, Ashlynn, Crystal and Angel. Well come with me and I will show you to your dorms." The girls and their mothers followed her into the building to what they recognized to be their old rooms. Lilliana was the most curious of all, because of all the pictures her mother had of the dorm rooms they had stayed in.

Lilliana had her father's deep blue hair, but her mother's sparkling green eyes. Though she loved nature with a passion, art was more her thing. She painted with her father in the gardens all time and loved to spend as much time with her parents as she could. Everyone who knew her mother speak of how they see so much of her in Lilliana.

"Miss F, you're giving them our old rooms?" Layla asked as everyone went to see their bedrooms.

"Indeed. I thought the girls would like to live where their mothers first met."

Layla walked over to where her daughter sat. She didn't want to look around the dorm; she didn't even want to go to Alfea. Crystal liked her home in Andros. Water made her feel alive, but when she was so far from it, she felt like a fish out of water.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Take me home. I don't want to stay here. Why won't you understand that?" She spoke

"Crystal, you remind me a lot of me when I was your age. My mother and father didn't like me doing anything, especially dance, but I would sneak out every night. One day I learned that what they were doing was for the best. So I made an agreement with them. If they let me stay at Alfea until I graduated, then when I returned home, I would take the throne of Andros. So how about we make a deal. If you stay here at Alfea until you graduate, then…"

"Then you will let me choose who I want to marry when the time comes." Crystal's pin straight hair flowed down her back like a waterfall as she picked up her head.

"Yes, I will let you pick who you want to marry. So do we have a deal?" Crystal nodded her head. It was a deal.

In Tecna's old room, June could feel the technological energy flow.

"So what do you think?" Tecna asked her. June gave a smile of delight. June had shoulder length orange pink hair and an intellect of one of the smartest people in the magical dimension. June was a lot like her mother and father in her love of technology, but her parents have tried for years to lighten up and not be so serious all the time.

"It seems like it will be a logical fit for me. Technology flows in this room quite well." She said.

"June, honey could you please try to not be so serious all the time. You're young, so lighten up." June nodded her head in understanding as they headed out to where Faragonda was waiting for them.

She turned to face the entire group and spoke. "Now it's time for you to say your good byes, but also your hellos to your new home for the next three years." They girls hugged their mothers good bye and watched as they walked through the portal to their homes.

"Now for the first of many official school functions. The welcome ball is tomorrow night so you girls can take the shuttle to Downtown Magix and do some shopping if you would like." The girls all smiled, well except for but Teresa Grey and June, at the idea of shopping. The girls headed out to Magix to do some shopping.

There were amazed at how large the city was. They remembered their parents telling them all about Magix and how it was the place to hang out. There were shops galore and couldn't wait to look for dresses.

"I love this one." Teresa Grey held out a silver one sleeved dress that was short cut but extremely cute. She grabbed the silver heels she had spotted earlier and went to try the outfit on. Though she wasn't big on shopping, she did have a good fashion sense. Lilliana and Ashlynn were looking at a couple of dresses on the other rack. Ashlynn spotted a deep scarlet halter dress and went to try it on while Angel and June went to pay for their dresses. Lilliana reached across the rack and pulled a purple dress from the rack and admired the simplicity of it. it had one strap on the right and two thin spaghetti straps on the left. She grabbed the black heels and made her purchases. With everyone satisfied with their purchases. They headed back to Alfea. Tomorrow was going to be crazy.


	2. Meet the Specialists

At Redfountain, the freshman specialists were talking about the upcoming dance that night. Keyan, Lorcan, Rixon, Avion, Styl, and Luka hated the fact that their first week at Redfountain would start off with a dance. The only upside to it was that they would get to meet the new fairies at Alfea.

Keyan more commonly known as Key is a rather mysterious young man, often distancing himself from the world around him. He has always kept himself secluded from others, everyone besides his family that is. Many people mistakenly think that Key is standoffish or unfriendly because of his protective nature. He never really opened up to people unless he knew he could trust them. He ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair as gave some more thought to the dance.

"You know what; I don't care about the dance as much as I hate these uniforms." Rixon spoke as he held up his specialist suit. Rixon has always been known as the flirt of the group. Every girl he saw he flirted with and every time it ended in disaster. His biggest fail so far has been with Teresa Grey. He had a large crush on her but she disliked him with a passion, but he refused to give up.

"Dude, the suits aren't that bad." Avion replied looking at his suit. Avion was the hot head fighter of the group. He thought every problem could be solved effectively with violence, but after a mishap with his now ex-girlfriend Ashlynn, his friends have been trying to help find other means of solving his problems. Avion was a tall fellow with shaggy brown hair and deep amber eyes. He was well built and the strongest of the group, but that only bought on arrogance that the others tried to avoid with him.

Luka paid little attention to what they others were talking about. He had his mind on the nano-converter that was making that he thought could be useful if they were ever stuck in a tight squeeze, as he put it. Luka was the brains of the six. He saw everything in ways of formulas, and equations. He's never one for socializing but when the group needed someone to pilot the ship they could always could on Luka. Luka was tall, blonde-brown hair. He wore glasses when studying or working on a project of his but other than that he went without.

"This dance isn't going to be so bad. You guys just have to be more positive." Styl said to them.

"That's easy for you to say, you are the only one of us who has a girlfriend." Rixon responded. This was true. Styl had been with Lilliana for the past few months and couldn't be happier. Styl hated fighting more than anything in the world and seemed to feel out of place at Redfountain. He was only going there because of his father. His father thought that his son could not be a proper king unless he knew how to fight, and no matter how much Styl begged his father would not listen. He is a tall well but man with light brown hair (in Timmy's hair style) and bright light blue eyes.

"Yeah. You are going to be the only one having any fun." Lorcan spoke. Lorcan is charming, sunny and a perfect gentleman. Smart, suave and easy on the eyes, at first he appears to be the manifestation of every girl's dream. He has perfect taste and is generally well put together and may seem a bit vain or shallow. He's highly receptive and is easily inspired, but comes frustrated and harsh when he hits proverbial 'walls'. He is very passionate about the things he cares about and will launch into diatribes at the slightest provocation. He has a lot of friends and is very affectionate with all of them and often finds it easy to feel close to a lot of people. Lorcan often seeks admiration and acceptance unconsciously and will often go out of his way to make other people accepted and welcomed in return. However, he feels insecure around and threatened by other people who are similar to him and may surpass him in some areas. He finds it difficult to accept imperfection and is fastidiously detail oriented. Lorcan will often rant and rave about the littlest, inconsequential things and sometimes veers wildly off-topic because of this. He is tall and well built with shoulder length red hair and sparkling brown eyes.

The boys all sighed in defeat. The dance was a requirement and anyone who didn't was on stable duty for the rest of the week. The boys grabbed their suits and changed. Though their initial reaction was less than subpar, they grew to accept the uniforms. Avion checked himself out in the mirror. The uniforms showed off each chiseled muscle of his body, making him look buffer than before.

"Dude, quit it." Lorcan said, giving him a light shove. There was a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Boys, may I come in?" Saladin asked. Styl went over and opened the door, closing once Saladin was inside. Just like Faragonda, Saladin had aged but not much. He carried with him a small package which he placed on a table in front of the six boys.

"What do you have their Saladin?" Rixon asked.

"These are new suits. I thought that it was time for a change, so I hope, you like them." The boys opened the box and pulled out the dark blue suits. They were full body suits in dark blue with light blue accents and details. There were two white lines that ran down the right leg but ended at the top of the black boots.

"You suits are equipped with rocket boots, self deployed shields and force fields and wrist top computers. What do you think?" The boys liked them much more than the old suits.

"Now is time for a move on, the dance is about to begin."


	3. The Dance

**okay. this is the third chapter and i am really excited for this story. many of you know that this story has no title. i am having trouble thinking of one so if anyone has any suggestions for a title then please sand them to me via review. This is one of my longer chapters but i hope i can write some more this length. enjoy :)**

* * *

The girls were ready go to and about to hit the dance floor. Lilliana had on the purple dress; her blue hair was down and curled and her make up in light pink colors. She wore purple tear drop earrings and a matching chocker. Silver bangles adorned her wrist.

Teresa Grey wore the silver dress and heels. Her makeup was done in reds and her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail curled. She had in large silver hoops and two thick silver bracelets that were decorated with white gemstones.

Ashlynn wore the red halter dress with smoky eye shadow. The dress had red gemstones on the two neck straps of the dress. Her hair was down and straight. She had in ruby dangle earrings and a Ruby charm bracelet.

June wore a pink sleeveless dress that had white rhinestones along the waistline. Her hair was pinned back on one side with a silver clip to match the silver eyes shadow. She wore a diamond necklace and bracelets. Her earrings were silver dangles with pink and white gemstones.

Crystal wore a green spaghetti strap dress decorated in sparkling blue accents. A green chocker adorned her neck alone with a pair of matching earrings. Her hair was in a bun, with a few curls down to frame her face. Light blue eyes shadow made her eyes pop.

Angel wore a blue dress decorated with dark blue ribbons. Her hair was down but pinned back with blue ribbon hair clips like the ribbons on her dress. She wore a light pink eyes shadow, no gloss. The only jewelry she wore was a bracelet of sapphire stones.

"Girls we look good now let's go and have a good time." Angel said as they entered the courtyard of the school where the dance was taking place. Most of the guys were dancing with the other girls but there were six boys just standing around the snack table talking about the year to come. Lilliana spotted Styl and immediately broke away from the rest of the group pulling him away to the fountain.

"Hey Teresa Grey, you look amazing." Rixon said as he rubbed the back of his head. Every time he tried talking to her she shot him down without another thought.

"You don't look too bad yourself Rixon. Care to dance?" Before he could say another word she pulled him out on to the dance floor.

"Ashlynn, care to dance?" Avion asked. She smiled as the two of them headed away from the group.

Lorcan grabbed Crystal and they went off on their own to dance while June and Luka talked. Keyan and Angel stayed at the snack table and talked as well.

**Lilliana and Styl…**

"So how is my favorite princess?" Styl asked as he kissed her cheek. Lilliana remembered when she first met Styl; it was love at first sight.

"_Lilliana, are you ready, the ball starts in a few minutes." Her mother called her through her bedroom door. The ball was for Lilliana's sixteenth birthday, but she had told her parents several times that she didn't want a party. _

"_No. I'm not coming out and you can't make me." She said. Lilliana wasn't one to act up but a party was the last thing she wanted._

"_Lilliana, sweetie, can I come in then?" Her father asked. She stood up and opened the door. Her father walked in and closed it before taking a seat next to his daughter._

"_I told you guys I didn't want a party, but you still through one anyway." She said turning away from her father. Helia sighed; this wasn't going to be easy._

"_Why don't you want a party?" he asked placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder._

"_Because, I'm afraid that I'll lose control of my powers again. I've only had them for a couple of months and I still can't fully control them." A few tears fell from her face._

"_Lilliana, everything will be alright. If you ever feel like your powers are getting to be too much to handle come and talk to your mom, okay. She can help you. Now let's go done to the party." Lilliana nodded her head and walked out with her father to the party. _

_The ballroom was a mad house. She didn't even know half the people there. she headed out into the gardens and sat down at the fountain. She looked at her reflection in the crystal clear water._

"_You look quite beautiful Princess." Lilliana jerked her head around suddenly. She didn't expect there to be anyone else pout here._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Styl, prince of Amity." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Styl." Lilliana curtsied. She smiled at him and he took her hand and pulled her close to his body._

"_Would you care to dance?" she nodded her head and the rest was history._

Lilliana and Styl danced to the sounds of the music and the water falling in the fountain.

**Ashlynn and Avion…**

"Ashlynn, can we talk, please. I'm sorry about what happened. I guess I just… I don't know. I wouldn't blame you if you just left right now." He gave a sighed as he left go of Ashlynn's hand.

Ashlynn stood there for a moment as she recalled the entire incident, wondering again how exactly they broke up.

_Ashlynn sat in the park waiting for her boyfriend to show up. He was running late, but that was to be expected of him. The day was still young so she didn't mind. The air was cool, but the sun made up for the chill that the breeze brought on to her skin. She pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time. 1:38, over a half-hour late. She tried to call him but his phone was off. _

_Avion was late more often than not but she never minded because he always made up for it in his own special way. The last few times he was late, he made it up to her with flowers, chocolates and the occasional kiss. _

_The park was empty except for the usual people that always came to walk their dogs and have picnics. Off in the distance not too far, about 100 feet or so were a couple of guys. They were laughing and talking joking around with one another. As they approached where she was sitting in wait, they stopped and took a better look at her._

"_Hey hot stuff how about you and eye go and play some tonsil hockey?" The tallest of the three asked._

"_How about not." She said turning away._

"_Then come with me and I can show you a good time." His friend spoke. He was a bit shorter than the first one who spoke to her but twice as ugly. _

"_No thanks." She replied once again looking away._

"_Oh, come on." The third grabbed her wrist forcing her to stand. Ashlynn tried to swing a punch, hoping to get him to let her go, but he grabbed her other wrist._

"_Let go." She yelled trying to wiggle her way free of his hands. Noticing how far apart his legs were, she took the opportunity to strike. She kicked his right ankle causing him to lose his balance forcing him to let go of her, as to not fall._

"_Oh, now you're going get It." he said. The three of them surrounded her, making escape nearly impossible. Just as she was about to strike, one of them fell to the ground. Avion took hold of the second's shoulder whipping him around. He threw a punch bruising the guy's jaw._

"_Avion stop or you'll kill them." Ashlynn shouted. She pulled Avion back allowing the three to run, terror in their eyes._

"_Ashlynn, I had them. No one attacks my girl like that." He said, angrier than ever. _

"_Avion, I had it under control. I know you wanted to help, but fighting isn't the answer. You were hurting them pretty bad and if I had left you continue then you would have killed them." Ashlynn spoke._

"_Ashlynn…" he started._

"_You know what Avion, I don't think I can go out with someone whose only way of settling things is through fighting. I'm sorry." Ashlynn walked away leaving Avion dead in his tracks unable to move, a tear in his eyes._

"I loved you Avion, but unless you can settle your problems without fighting, I don't think we can go out." Ashlynn walked away, trying not to cry.

**Teresa Grey and Rixon…**

"Rixon, you have really changed since the last time I saw you." Teresa Grey and Rixon had been friends since they were younger. She couldn't even remember how they met but Rixon did.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Well thank you. Look Rixon, I know you want to go out with me but I know that if we get together, you will just go and flirt with the next girl you see. You always do." She responded.

"No I wouldn't. You are all I think about. I only flirt with the other girls hoping I could get you to notice me. I always thought that you never saw me." He said. He caressed her cheek in his left hand, and watched a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh Rixon…" she tilted her head up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

**June and Luka…**

June and Luka always had this sort of connection, all because of technology. Luka was always working on his inventions and projects and June loved to help.

"Luka, wouldn't it make more sense to wire the extension couplet through the power converter first before attaching it to the circuit disrupter?" She asked.

"I never thought about it like that. June you're a genius." He kissed her cheek as he went back to work implementing her suggestion.

"Luka, have you ever wondered why we haven't actually gone on a real date?" she asked curious about why he never asked her.

"You don't think coming over to help me with my projects is a date?" he asked looking at her.

"No, it's work. I don't even know if what we have is a relationship or not." She said.

"It is. We hang out all the time and we've kissed on more than one occasion." He said trying to defend himself.

"Then why won't you take me on a real date and I don't mean you working on your projects." She said.

"If that's what you want." He responded.

"It is Luka, it really is." June said back. Whenever she was around Luke, she wasn't so serious. She always let loose. She did what her mother asked her too.

Luka put down his project pushing it away from him and brushed his fingers though her hair "Okay, then I will take you on the most romantic date of your life." He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

**Crystal and Lorcan…**

"So Crystal, I thought you didn't want to stay." Lorcan joked.

"I didn't but I made a deal with my mom, I stay here until I graduate and she lets me pick who I marry when the time comes." She replied as they danced.

"That's great." He said not trying to sound too pleased although he was ecstatic.

Crystal placed her head on his chest as the song slowed down. They moved in time to the heart beats that became one with the music.

**Angel and Keyan…**

The both of them had been quiet for a while now.

'Should I say something, no cause then I'll just say something stupid.' She thought. She liked Key a lot but every time she tried to speak to him she said something stupid.

'maybe I should compliment her on her dress.' Key thought to himself. He liked Angel a lot but he always got so tongue tied around her. Last time he tried to talk to her, his compliment turned into an insult. He sighed. If he didn't say anything then she would get bored and leave and he didn't want that.

"I um… I like the color of your dress. It makes you look thin." Angel gasped. He thought she was fat.

"not that I think you are fat I… this is useless."

"Key I think I know what you are trying to say. Thank you." She hugged him, this was one thing that she knew she could get right.


	4. Let The Classes Begin

The girls woke and headed off to their first day of classes. They were a little nervous but after what their parents had told them, know there was nothing to really be afraid of. They walked into the class room taking the last six seats In the front of the class. To the left they saw a small creature, professor WizGiz no doubt, sitting on his disk, his legs crossed.

"Welcome class to transformation. I am your transformation teacher. For your first year we will learn basic transformation spells and reverses. To start we are going to change your eye color. It can't get any more basic. In order to do so you need to concentrate on what color you want your eyes to become. Be creative with your choices. You aren't getting graded so don't be afraid if your slip up your first time around." Everyone started transforming their eye color. Some of them got it quicker than others but other not so much.

"AHHH…. Professor WizGiz I think I did something wrong." One of the other girls spoke. Instead of her eyes changing color, her nose became an elephant's trunk.

"No need to worry. Just picture your real nose in your mind now while I tug on this trunk." She did what she was told and her nose changed back.

"Well looks like you all managed to change your eye color. Changing your skin color or hair color is no different. All you have to do is concentrate on what you want to change. So for your homework, I want you to practice changing your hair and eye color and tomorrow I will see how well you've mastered it. Class dismissed." The bell rang and everyone filed out the room.

"I think I could really like this class." Angel said checking out her new eye color. She was never really particular for her blue eyes and had always wanted deep amber ones.

"Well come one we don't want to be late for magical defense. Griselda will have our heads if we are." Lilliana spoke walking ahead of her friends. They trudged along hoping he boys were having a better time than they were.

"Okay I hate battle tactics class." Luka said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I know Codatorda is insane." Key responded rubbing his sore arm. So far classes had been beyond brutal and it was about to get worse considering their next class was Fighter skills and weaponry. This was the one class Styl wasn't looking forward to. He hated fighting and this class was nothing but.

They walked into the gym where a several guys were standing across from them. Codatorda walked in and stood between them.

"Listen up first years. Standing in front of you is a group of my second years. In order to get an A you must beat your opponent. The second one of you is forced to the ground you lose. Now ready and begin." Before they could even think, the second years can charging at them. Luka and Key were taken out within minutes. Avion managed to win his but just barely. Rixon and Lorcan lost their fights leaving Styl.

For someone who didn't like fighting he was doing pretty well. He dodged every punch and kick that was thrown at him, tiring out his opponent. When the second year stopped to take a breather, Styl did a sweep kick knocking him to the floor securing his victory.

"Dude, I thought you hated fighting?" Rixon said running up to him.

"I do, but I spent time in the forest on windy days dodging the limbs as they blew past me. So dodging punches and kicks was easy. I just waited until he tired himself out." He said.

"My lad that was astounding. I am impressed. You boys go hit the showers and enjoy your lunch." The boys ran to get ready. They had a lunch date to get to.

The girls were waiting by the front gate for the boys to show up. They were going on a lunch date and they couldn't be more excited. They watched as six leva bikes pulled up.

"Hey guys." They all said as the boys removed their helmets. They smiled as they took their seats on the backs of the bikes. They were off to Downtown Magix, but they were not prepared for what waited them.


	5. The New Threat

Downtown Magix was crowded. People walked the streets, shopped at the boutiques and dined at the restraunts. The group had decided to get pizza seeing as they only had forty-five minutes.

"This is the best pizza I have ever had." Rixon spoke, grabbing another slice from the tray. Between the twelve of them they had gone through two pizzas already and were on their third.

"I'll say." Ashlynn said scarfing down her fifth slice. Everyone was having a good time, talking about classes and their days.

"You should have seen Styl. He didn't even have to fight and he won." Avion said talking about their last class.

"I thought you hated fighting Sweetie." Lilliana said looking at him worriedly.

"My precious Flower, I do. You don't know how many times I've asked Saladin if I could drop the class. But it's a required course." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't we go on a walk? We still have half an hour and I seriously don't want to go back to Alfea yet." Angle said grabbing Key's arm.

"I think it's a good idea." Styl responded. Avion polished off the last slice of pizza and they headed out.

They walked around the town talking more about later plans. Key and Angel set up a movie date for tomorrow night, while Styl and Lilliana planned a picnic lunch. Teresa Grey though paid little attention. She continuously looked back while she held on to her arms. A terrified expression was painted on her face.

"Teresa Grey is something wrong?" Rixon asked.

"Guys I am getting the strangest feeling. Have any of you noticed that we are being followed." A couple of them looked behind them and saw a figure looming in the shadows of the trees, but Teresa Grey was right they were being followed.

"Let's just keep walking. Maybe he'll leave." Lorcan spoke. The others agreed and carried on, ignoring the man behind them.

As they headed back toward the bikes, the man struck. He sent a wave of negative energy knocking the twelve to the ground. They tried to get up but whatever magic he was using kept them pinned to the ground.

"Who are you?" Avion shouted as he tried to get up.

"Hahaha, My name as of this moment is none of your concern, but I am looking for something in particular and I have it in good faith that one of you processes it. Now hand it over." He gave an evil glare.

"What are you talking about?" Rixon asked.

"You know what I ask for. Give me the Oracle, Now or…" He gazed over at Teresa Grey and gave a wicked smile. He released his spell on her and held her by the neck.

"…or I will kill her." Slowly he began choking her.

"Teresa Grey!" Rixon shouted. He used all his strength and freed himself from the spell. The man, clearly confused by this, loosened his grip dropping Teresa Grey. Rixon caught her before she hit the ground, cradling the now unconscious fairy in his arms.

"I got have time for this I'll be back, but be warned." The man disappeared and everyone was free.

"Teresa Grey, please you have to wake up." Rixon said trying not to cry. Slowly her eyes opened. Rixon smiled embracing her.

"Rixon!" She said once she was finally aware of what had just happened.

"We better get back to Alfea and tell Faragonda what happened." June said. The others agreed and ran toward they bikes zooming off to Alfea.

"Girls, Girls, what's the rush?" Miss Faragonda asked as the twelve of them arrived at Alfea.

"Miss F, have you ever seen this man before?" June asked showing Miss Faragonda the picture she took from the Magix security camera.

"Oh dear. Quickly to my office." Faragonda shoved them, closing the door swiftly behind them.

"Girls, I was hoping it would have to come to this but, the man you saw is known as Vardak." She spoke.

"He was after something called the Oracle." Lilliana said. "I've never heard of any power like that."

"That's because the Oracle isn't a power but a person. It all started many years ago, when the realms of the Magic dimensions were at war. The battle was raging on destroying many realms and creatures. Fairies, wizards, witches and magical creatures alike fought one another until the realms were all but in disrepair. The fighting had stopped when they realized they no longer had anything to gain from it but distress and hatred. Unfortunately the war had taken its toll on the Magic Dimension. Many of its inhabitants perished and most of the realms became vacant ruins, much like your realm was at one time Angel.

Many of the creatures left to different dimensions where they could live and thrive. The remaining creatures tried to repair the damage they had created but it was too much for them to handle alone, that is when the Oracle appeared. She told the creatures that even though their heats once held a dark purpose, it found the good and because of what they were trying to do, it brought her during the time they needed her most. She approached the last surviving tree in the realm and bestowed upon it a gift. The tree grew and brought life back to the dead realms, the tree became known as the Tree of Life, the very same tree that sits in Pixie Village."

"That's all fine and dandy but what would Vardak want with the Oracle?" Ashlynn asked.

"The tree of life gave life to the realms, but if the tree of life dies them so will the realms, Vardak knows that only the Oracle can remove the power she gave the tree. If Vardak destroys the realms, he gets all the magic."

"Why would he get all he magic?" Angel asked now holding tightly on to Key.

"When the oracle saved the tree she also bestowed upon the remaining eight people the ability to have all the magic in the dimension should it perished once more. With this magic they could save the realms. Vardak is the last remaining descendent of those eight so he also has the gift."

"Okay, I get all that but he said one of us is the Oracle. Is it true?" Crystal responded.

"The legend also stated that when the realms needed her once more the oracle would resurface to save it. The oracle lives in the soul of a single individual. When that person dies it will reappear in the next person born with a pure, unselfish heart. "

"SO it could be one of us?" Lilliana spoke.

"yes. Please children, if you don't mind I have to bring the matter up with Saladin and Griffin. I think it would be safest if your girls returned to your rooms for the day and boys red fountain would be the safest for you." They agreed and did as they were told.

"We'll call you boys later." Crystal said hugging Lorcan. The rest of the girls said their good byes, and headed up.


	6. Meet the pixies

The girls sat around their dorm room the next day. Classes had been canceled at both Alfea and Red Fountain so that Saladin and Faragonda could address the issue of Vardak and the tree of life with the Magix Council. The girls along with the boys were sick of just sitting around. While they were doing just that Vardak was working on finding the Oracle and destroying the tree of life.

June had brought the boys up on a halo chat while they discussed what they were going to do about this situation.

"Well I did some research and it looks like we can gain some more knowledge about Vardak and how to defeat him if we go to the Pixie library. It's located in the pixie village and that's not too far from here." June said looking up from her computer screen.

"I think it's a great idea. It doesn't seem like the teachers are going to do anything about him and if we don't do something soon it might be too late." Rixon agreed. The rest followed suit and were soon on their way to pixie village.

"If I read the map correctly and I know I did, then the village should be just past those trees over there." Teresa said pointing ahead of them.

The boys followed her directions and landed just shy of a small village. The girls thought what they saw were just adorable. Small pixies flew around everywhere having fun, playing games. They saw a pixie telling her friends what the future had in store for them while another sat around and read. As the group got closer to the village, the pixies stopped what they were doing and quieted down at the sight of the strangers.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We are looking for a pixie…" before Angel could finish pixies swarmed around the girls hoping that they were going to bond.

"Pixies, Pixies please go back to what you were doing and leave these girls alone." One of the pixies said. They did as they were told and left the girls alone.

"Thank you so much, um. I'm sorry we don't seem to know your name." June said.

"Pardon my manners. My name is Page. I am the fairy of books and knowledge." She introduced herself. Page as a kind pixie, she wore a green robe with frazzled orange hair. A pair of large glasses sat perched on her nose.

"You are just the pixie we've been looking for. We were looking for information about Vardak and my research said that you had some in the pixie library but inly you could help us find it." Ashlynn said.

"You would be correct. Please follow me." No one questioned it. They went along and followed the pixie deep into the woods away from the village.

"And here we are, the Pixie Library." The group looked confusingly at the tree.

"Looks can be deceiving. Please just step through." Though they were skeptical, they did as they were told and stepped one by one through the tree and into what looked like the biggest library any of them had ever seen.

"Now let me see what I can find about Vardak; please make yourselves at home while I take a look around." Page disappeared into the miles of books.

"Luka, have you ever seen so many books?" June asked.

"Not in all my life and you know whenever I'm not with you I am in the library working." June knew that was true.

"Sorry that took so long, went through the wrong archives. Now Vardak, though truly powerful can be defeated by using the dark crystal. However the crystal cannot be found but made. You will need water from the dark lake, a wishing stone and magic from true love's kiss. If you find these ingredients, bring them back here and I can make you the crystal."

The girls knew they had to do this or else the Magix they knew would be gone for good.

* * *

**Sorry the chapters short, I was having major writers block when I wrote this. Next one will be longer, I promise.**


	7. The lake attacks

The group learned that it would take until tomorrow to get to the dark lake. That gave them plenty of time to plan out their trip and what item they would collet next.

"Well I did some research and there is a wishing stone in the troll village which is only a few hours from the lake so I propose we go there after we collect the water." June said bringing up another page of her palm top.

"What's that you have June?" Rixon asked, an arm wrapped around Teresa.

"I was curious about the Lake and learned that they lake is a manifestation of dark energy. We're going to have to be careful when we collect the water." Styl walked to the back of the airship and pulled something from one of the storage units.

"What do you have there sweetie?" Lilliana asked.

"I think you might want this." He unwrapped the bundle and pulled out a small crystal goblet.

"It's perfect. Now we have something to hold the water in. Thank you." She kissed his cheek as she placed the goblet in a small box, sliding it beneath the control panel so safe keeping.

The day soon turned to dark and everyone was beginning to nod off. Styl had Lilliana lying across his chest, his head rest on the top of her's. He was able to catch the scent of her herb and berry shampoo, a smile flashing across his face.

Avion was sleeping with Ashlynn in his embrace. Crystal had her head resting on Lorcan's broad shoulder, both of them in a deep slumber. Key and Angel slept next to one another, the both of them still a bit shy around each other. Luka had fallen asleep leaving June to pilot the ship until she was too tired to continue on. She put the ship on Auto pilot and went to rest with Luka.

Everyone was enjoying their slumber with the ship suddenly jolted, waking everyone.

'What's happening?" One of the girls asked as the ship started to shake.

"We're over the lake but I think it's attacking us." Luka said trying to steer the ship over the shore instead.

The lake attacked and the ship was banged against the trees. Lilliana and Angel were knocked unconscious from this but there was no serious damage.

"Everyone hold one, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Rixon said as he saw the next attack being thrown at them.

The ship rattled and shook, knocking around everyone inside. Lilliana saw as the box slid from its hiding place. She ran after it, knowing that without that goblet they would have nothing to put the water in. she grabbed the box but was petrified in feat with she saw the next attack coming right at her.

"Lilliana!" Styl shouted. He ran out there and knocked her under the console. She held on tight as the ship got knocked around once again. Her breathing was heavy, her pulse quickening.

"You okay?" He asked, loosening his grip on her.

"Yeah. You saved me. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have done that." She said. He gave her a smile as they climbed out from under there.

"why is the lake attacking us? June have any ideas?" Teresa asked. Everyone was scared. This was freaky.

"I found something. The lake is alive. It must think we are here to hurt it." June said still scanning her palm top.

"What do we do?" Rixon asked looking out at the water, it turned and swirl like an angry mass. There was some damage to the ship, but nothing serious.

"Stay on guard this isn't over yet." Avion spoke, now turning to look at the lake below.

Avion unfortunately was right. The water began to attack again, the kids being tossed around the ship. Somewhere in the entire struggle, the door to the ship was opened. Luka tried to reach the control, but the ship was rocking and rolling too much.

"Be careful everyone, the door is open and I can't reach the latch." He said giving everyone a warning.

Everyone screamed when the ship was thrown into the trees.

"When will the water leave us alone?" Lorcan asked.

"I don't know." The ship stopped shaking and the water began to calm.

"Think it's over." The lake threw one last attack before finally ending its assault on the teens. Avion closed his eyes from a moment to catch his breath, when he heard a scream when he looked outside the open door her saw Ashlynn disappear in the murky water below.


	8. The resurrection of Ashlynn

Avion screamed out her name once again.

"Ashlynn! Ashlynn!" he shouted, but there was no answer. It all happened so fast. One minute she was standing next to him, the next she was gone, her body disappearing into the murky water below.

"If I did my calculations correctly, only us fairies can get hurt from the water but you boys should be fine. One of you has to go-" but before she could finish her sentence Avion dived into the water after Ashlynn.

The water was pitch black and murky making it impossible to see, but Avion wasn't going to give up. He dived down deep until he hit the bottom o the lake. He brushed his hands against the ground until he felt skin brushing against his fingertips. He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her up to the surface. Keeping an arm wrapped around her, he swam kicking hard until he reached the surface. He rushed her to the shore, not letting go for even a moment.

The rest of the group was on shore waiting for Avion to return with Ashlynn. The girls were worried about her. They could even get close to the water without feeling weak, but Ashlynn had been completely submerged in the darkness. Their eyes grew wide with they saw Avion emerge from below the water, Ashlynn in his arms. They watched as he trudged onto the dry ground, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Carefully he placed her on the ground keeping a hold of her hand.

It was sad what they saw. Her body was limp and pale. When they touched her she felt cold. Her lips were no longer there rosy pink but blue like ice. Her skin was no longer a milky color. Tears stood in the girls eyes. She was still alive and breathing but her breathing was shallow, almost lifeless. Her pulse was weak and faint, barely able to be detected.

"Ashlynn, wake up. Please you have to wake up." Teresa said shaking her friend as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Teresa, everything will be okay." Rixon said. He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms our her. It hurt him to see her so sad.

"June is there something we can do?" Luka asked looking over her shoulder as she scanned the magic net for answers.

"Her energy should return overtime but she was exposed to the water for so long that she might die before her body starts to heal." June said putting her computer away. She pressed her face into Luka's shoulder as she tried to hold back the tears. Luka wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe and providing her comfort.

Avion stared at the still body of the girl he once knew and still loved. When he looked at her all the memories of those stupid fights he had with her over his violence control came back to him. If only he had listened then maybe this wouldn't be happening. He loved her and that was never going to change. He just wished she had given him another chance but he knew that as long as kept using violence as answer to all his problems that would never happen.

"Ashlynn, I'm sorry. You are right fighting can't solve all my problems… all our problems. I understand what you've been trying to tell me but now I fear it's too late. I wish you had given me a second chance so I could prove that I have changed. I can't go on without you. Please Ashlynn come back to me. I love you and I promise to stop fighting so much. Please." He pulled her body up so he could hug her. The rest of the girls began to cry as well. The thought of possibly losing their friend was heavy.

A tear fell from Avion's eye as he continued to embrace her. The tear that fell from Avion's eye landed on Ashlynn's shoulder. Suddenly her body began to glow. The girls and guys watched as Ashlynn regained color in her lips and skin and her body warmed up. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Avion?" she asked, her voice shaky and weak.

"I'm right here Ashlynn, I'm right here." He said releasing from his embrace.

"I'm sorry." She spoke in almost a whisper.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was wrong and you were right. I have to stop using violence as a means of solving my problems." He spoke a small tear standing in his eye.

"Avion it doesn't matter. I love you and nothing is going to change that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he was shocked but he came to reality and kissed her back.

They broke apart and looked over at their friends, smiles on their faces, tear stains on their cheeks. Everyone ran up to the couple, hugging them. Now they get going, they still had ingredients to collect.


	9. Trolls!

Once the water was collected, the group headed from their next destination the troll village. Luckily it would only take a couple hours to reach the village. For them that was a good thing. The sooner they reached their destination the sooner they could defeat Vardak. Put of everyone, Lilliana was the most worried. Her mother told her stories of the trolls and how they were greedy creatures. She looked out the window and watched they sky. It was endless and had no way of every truly being destroyed and yet everything else in this world from the sun to the ground up which they stand could. She wondered at times if life would be better if they were like the sky.

"Lilliana, is everything alright?" Teresa asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. That's all." She said putting a smile on her face even though one didn't belong there. Not right now.

"Hey girls, I'm curious what type of fairies are you. I mean Angel your mom was fairy of the dragon flame, and Stella was fairy od the sun and the moon. What about you girls?" Lorcan asked.

"I am fairy of Earth and Muse." Lilliana said.

"What's a fairy of Muse?" One of the girls wondered.

"Well, I can look at and object, or a place or even a person and see where they are in the near future." She explained, though she thought she sounded stupid while doing so.

"I am the fairy of ice." Crystal spoke next. To her friends it made sense. Crystal loved the cold, but when it came to the heat, she could never be out there for too long.

"What about you June?" Luka asked.

"I am the fairy of Illusion. I can create mirages from my memories. I can also create explosions within my field of sight." She said.

"That one useful power." Lorcan responded.

"Here, I'll give you a demonstration." June took in a deep breath and began to concentrate on a memory. When she opened her eyes, a holograph-like image of her parents appeared. Though they didn't move they looked completely life like.

"That is so cool." Angel said as she swiped her hand through the holograms.

"What's yours Teresa?" June questioned.

"I am the fairy of the wind, and a powerful one at that." She said creating a small breeze.

"Ashlynn, your power is what exactly?" Avion asked.

"I am the fairy of Sound. I can mimic certain sounds and voices, and I can tell what something is of how close it just by the sound." She said. As everyone talked about their powers and what they could do, Lilliana went back to looking at the sky. It was now changing color turning from its soft blue to a pink and orangish mix. Styl saw this and became worried about her.

"What to talk about it?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm just worried. Trolls aren't the nicest creatures in the world. They're not just going to give us the wishing stone. My mother told me a story and it is a lot like what we are going to have to do." Lilliana cleared her voice and began to recite the story.

_Trolls were foul creatures, mean and cruel. They didn't care about anyone but themselves and they refused to share. They were greedy. _

_One day a young girl had come to the troll village. Now people don't just go to the troll village on vacation they only went if they were in need of something. This young girl was in need of an herb, that could make a healers tea to help her sick friend._

_She walked up to the troll who had the herb and asked the troll if she could have some, for you see the troll had a whole garden full of the herbs and she only needed a little. The troll said no, if you want my herb you are going to have to trade. The young girl did not bring much with her and she had no money. She offered the troll what little meat she had left, her lucky marble and her bow. The troll refused everything and told the girl that he would trade the herb for the diamond ring she wore on her finger. At first the girl refused, for the ring was given to her by the man she was to marry in a month's time, but ultimately agreed seeing as she had no choice. _

_She removed the ring from her finger and gave it the troll. The troll allowed her into his garden and she picked the herbs she needed._

_The next day the girl came back and asked the troll once again if she could have some herbs. The roll said that he would trade his herbs for the gold bracelet she had on her wrist. Once again the girl agreed and handed over her bracelet. Just like the day before, the troll allowed her into his garden and she picked the herb. _

_That night the girl sat awake in bed. Her friend was till sick and she was in need of more herbs for the healer's tea. She had nothing left but the locket around her neck and it was something she wouldn't trade for the world. She decided that this time she would go and steal the herbs she needed and be done with the trolls forever. The girl walked to the troll village and snuck into the garden. She picked her herbs and placed them in the soft pouch she had. As she was about to leave she saw her jewelry sitting on the table just beyond the open window. It was well within arm's reach so the girl reached in just as she was about to grab the items, the troll had caught her. _

_The girl tried to explain that she just wanted her ring back but the troll would have none of it. Just as he was about to tell her that he would no longer trade his herbs, he saw them sticking out of her pouch. Now he was angry. He demanded that she return his herbs and never return to the village. The girl refused saying how without these herbs her friend would just grow sicker and sicker. The troll didn't care and once again demanded that she return the herbs that she had stolen. The girl said that she would give him her locket if he let her have the herbs, but he refused. He said that if she wanted to keep the herbs, that she would have to trade her freedom. Knowing that she had no choice, she agreed. The troll told her that she could go deliver her herbs but she was to come straight back to the village by the time the sun rose._

_The girl did as she was told and returned to the village at sun rise. She was forced to work from the troll cleaning his house and tending to his garden. She never got her freedom back and eventually she perished. _

"Now I can see why you are worried, but I promise nothing like that will happen." Styl kissed her cheek. That was all she needed to feel better.

"Look, there's the village." Angel said pointing out her window. Now came the hard part.


	10. To Trick A Troll

The group landed well outside the village, hiding the ship behind the foliage. They didn't want the trolls to get any ideas.

The village was of decent size. Houses and shops lined what looked to be the only three roads in the village. The houses were old and decrepit, all looked to be the same size and height. The shops all sold a variety of objects from magical potions and items to books, and told broken pieces of technology. The trolls themselves looked no better than the houses they lived in. they were short, no taller that four feet. Their skin looked like stone almost, they were thickly built. They all had piercing green eyes, and ragged teeth.

"Looks like someone could use a spa day." Crystal stated when she got her first glimpse of them.

"Yuck! These creatures are disgusting. Let's hurry up and get out of here." Teresa replied. It was true that they weren't very pleasant to look at, but there weren't here to catch a glimpse at the locals.

They went and pairs and asked around about the wishing stone and who might have it. Some refused to give up the information for free; others were more than willing to.

"This is the last shop. It has to be here." Key spoke. They walked up to the table and waited for the shop keeper to notice them.

"May I help you?" He asked his voice rough.

"We understand that you have a wishing stone in your possession and we are wondering what you would like in exchange?" June asked the troll.

"Make me an offer." He spoke. He walked away from a moment and grabbed a small box that sat on one of the lover shelves.

"How about a bottomless storage cube?" Luka asked placing his invention on the table.

The troll picked it up examining the strange device. He pressed the buttons and watched as a small vortex appeared from the top of it. he pressed the button again and shoved the machine back at the teens.

"No trade." He said firmly.

"Okay, how about a silver bracelet?" Teresa removed the bangle from her wrist and handed it to the troll. He bit down the trinket, tasting the metal.

"Blech." He called out. He threw it back at the fairy in disgust.

"No trade." He said once again. This continued for nearly an hour until they were out of items to trade.

"Do you have anything else?" He inquired.

"I'm afraid not." Styl replied back.

"Isn't there anything you want for the wishing stone?" Ashlynn asked, growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Hmm… tell you what, I'll trade you my wishing stone, for her." He pointed and stony finger at Lilliana who's face grew pale.

"No way." Styl said standing in front of his girlfriend.

"Then, no sale." The troll was about to leave when Lilliana spoke up.

"I'll do it." she said stepping out from behind her protective, sweet boyfriend.

"No you won't. Lilliana we can find something else to trade for the stone." Styl said, his hands placed delicately on her shoulders.

"Styl, we need the wishing stone. Defeating Vardak is more important right now, not me. Please I hope you understand. I love you." She gently kissed his before walking to the troll.

"Perfect. Here is your stone, and you my pretty will come with me. You will be sorting the storage room.

"Come on. Let's go get some sleep." Avi0on said, sighing in defeat. Styl was shaking as he watched the love of his life disappear into the dark room, the door quickly shutting behind her.

Once they were outside and far from the trolls, Styl spoke up.

"I have a plan to get Lilliana back." He said. Everyone stop in surprise.

"Well, let's hear it." Rixon said.

"June can you use you powers to create a mirage of Lilliana, in the storage room. We can trick the troll into thinking that she is still there." Styl said.

"That is genius. I never thought about that. Let's do it." Styl staked out the shop and waited for the troll to leave. It took nearly an hour, but the troll finally left. Styl knew he wouldn't be gone long so they had to hurry and make the switch.

"June you ready?" He asked when he entered the shop.

"Yep." She replied.

Styl headed to the back door and twisted the knob. It was nearly pitch black inside but he could see the outline of the girl he loved.

"Lilliana?" He called into the darkness.

"Styl? Is it really you?" She asked walking toward the light.

"It's me." He responded. She ran into his arms, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said burying her face deeper into his chiseled chest.

"You did what you thought was right, but don't worry, I'm getting you out of here. I have a plan. Hit it June." Seconds later, a holographic Lilliana appeared.

"Now let's get out of here. That should last long enough for us to get out of here." The three of them ran to the ship. The second they reached the ship they heard the troll, anger poisoned his voice. He knew of their trick, but to was too late.


	11. True Love's Kiss

The4 ship took off and they watched as the village disappeared from view. They had two of the ingredients, but the third one was different from the others. The magic from true love's kiss, but true love was a fairy tale.

"How do we obtain the magic from true love's kiss? I don't get it." Luka said, trying to think of a scientific explanation.

"I'm not sure Luka. I don't even know if there is such thing as true love." June responded back.

"Of course there's such a thing as true love. How can you say that? My mom said that true love is a bond between two that is unbreakable, no matter how strong the force used." Teresa responded.

"Of course your mom would say that. She believes in love like it's a never going to disappear." Angel replied.

"Well, why shouldn't I believe in true love?" she asked trying to defend herself.

"I believe too, but I don't know if it is physically possible to collect true's love's kiss." June rebutted.

"Well all I know is someone needs to give a destination, or we aren't going anywhere." Rixon spoke.

"Maybe we should camp out for the night. It's getting late." Lilliana said. Everyone else agreed. The boys grabbed the camping supplies, which consisted of blankets, pillows and a fire starter, nothing else. A fire was started, crackling in the night. Angel watched the fire dance, much in the way that hers did. The fire was mesmerizing and calming.

"This is impossible. We are chasing around a psychological feeling." Luka said, now feeling frustrated and the others couldn't blame him. He was right. They were just chasing around a feeling and nothing more.

"T, what are you thinking about?" Rixon asked placing an arm around her.

"MY mother said that true love is the ultimate magic. True love can break any spell or curse. She even told me a true story about true love." She gave a sign before resting her hand on her hand.

"Really, can we hear it? It might help us." Teresa agreed and began the story.

_In a village somewhere deep within the mountains was a princess. The princess got anything her heart desired. She had books all on her shelves, and only the most beautiful gowns in the kingdom, but she wasn't happy. Her parents had forbidden her from venturing past the palace walls, keeping her trapped. No matter how much she would beg and plead the refused to let her leave._

_One day the princess received news she was less than excited about. Her mother announced that she was to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom, so that they could expand their kingdom and unite the two. The princess refused saying that she wanted to marry for love, not because she had to. Her mother refused to listen and insisted that they be married by the end of the month. The princess upset by this locked herself in her room, refusing to talk to anyone._

_That night, the princess left the palace, hoping to never return. When morning came, the princess was astounded at what she saw. The villagers, walked about the village, selling good, and buying what they needed. The dresses she saw hanging in the tailor shop windows looked more beautiful and simple than the one's she had at home. She walked inside and purchased one, knowing it would better help keep her cover. _

_The gown was a beautiful rich blue accent with soft pinks. A gold thread tied around the front. The way the skirt swished around her ankles, made her want to jump with glee. She thanked the tailor for his service and she left the shop._

_Elsewhere in town, a young boy who looked to be about her age was trying to sell the day old bread for his father, the baker. No one ever wanted the day old bread, when there was fresh bread to be bought at just a coin more. Those who did were people who could barely afford to put food on the table for their family. Sighing in the face of defeat, the boy put the old bread on the counter inside and went off to clear his head. He didn't mind being the baker's son, but nobody cared about him. In fact nobody ever really noticed him._

_As he walked down the cobblestone path, kicking a pebble as he did, a hard force knocked him off his feet. He stood up, dusted himself off and notices that the hard force was a girl, the princess to be exact, though he didn't know._

"_I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." He said. The girl smiled and apologized, saying how she wasn't paying attention. The boy invited her to walk with him. She accepted and they began to talk. The girl told him of how much she admired the village how she never had seen anything like it before in her life. _

_The boy told her of how he wished he could escape the village but couldn't because he needed to help his father out with the bakery. The girl told her of how she was being forced to marry; to a man she had never even met. When clock in the village square chimed ten, the girl worried. She didn't have anywhere to sleep for the night, nor had she anything to eat all day for that matter. When the boy saw the worried look in her eyes, he invited her to stay with him and his father. Unable to refuse, the girl walked with the boy back to the bakery where he lived. _

_For weeks the two of them talked and entertained each other. It was then that the girl realized that she was truly in love with the boy. One day, the castle guards appeared in the village, storming through the shops and homes. When the girl asked what was happening, the Baker claimed that princess had runaway and if she was being harbored then those harboring her would be arrested. The girl, knowing that she would get the boy she loved arrested if they found her, ran from the bakers shop and into the woods. The boy saw this and followed after her._

_When he finally caught up to her, he asked her why she was running. The girl she had no choice but to tell the boy the truth. She told him of how she was the princess and that she could no longer tak her life at home in the palace. The boy told the girl that he didn't care if she was the princess, and that if she was leaving, he was going with her. _

_They traveled for days, eating whatever they could find. One day the boy grew sick. Remembering what she had read in one of her books, she made him medicine out of the plants. The boy took it but it did little to help him. The girl began to cry because as each day passed, the boy grew sicker and sicker. She knew that if she didn't get him help, he would die. Though he was weak, the boy saw how sad the girl and told her not to cry. He told her that he loved her and nothing would ever change that. The girl told him the same thing, that she would fight for their love should she ever be taken back to the palace. The boy pulled himself up high enough capturing his lips in hers. _

_The second they kissed, a light shined off the two of them, and the boy began to slowly levitate off the ground. The second they broke apart, the girl saw that the boy had been healed, that he was no longer sick._

_Years passed, and the queen never did find her daughter. The boy and the girl married and had a child of their own. The two also learned that it was magic from their kiss, true love's kiss that had saved the boy. _

"So you see, magic from a kiss does exist, we just have to find it." Teresa said, laying her head on Rixon's chest.

The rest of them knew she was right, but what they didn't know what how they were going to find it.


	12. Celestia's Words of Wisdom

Everyone went to sleep; tired from all the thinking about whether or not this true love was real or not. Teresa however could not sleep. True love was real, she knew it was. Her mother always told her that it was true love that brought her and her father together, so why was everyone so hesitant about it. Unable to sleep, Teresa walked off needing time to clear her head.

Teresa smiled as the breeze brushed past her face. She always had a special connection with the wind, like it understood her. When she was younger she could have sworn that the wind was alive. She always told her mother of how the wind spoke to her, telling her stories and helping her with her problems, but as she got older, the voices of the wind went silent, never speaking again.

Teresa looked back to see that the campsite was no longer visible. Knowing that it was no longer safe to continue on, she began to head back, but the wind would not let her. It wanted her to follow. Curious, she went along with it.

She walked for what felt like hours until she wondered upon a cave, carved within the mountain side. She could hear the wind inside, echoing off the walls. Hesitantly, she walked in. the tunnel was dark, but she had the wind guiding her. It wasn't long before the tunnel grew brighter. Within seconds the light engulfed her, blinding her. Once she walked out of the light, she found herself at the end of the tunnel, in a small chamber. The light, she found, was coming from a small pool in the middle of the chamber.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" she asked her voice shaky.

"There is no need to be afraid my dear, I will not harm you. I want to help you. My name is Celestia." She spoke. Teresa then realized that the pool of light was the spirit.

"But how can you help when you don't know what my problem is?" Teresa questioned.

"I do know. Your friends do not believe in the magic of true love, but you do. Well, it does exist." Celestia said.

"I knew it, but how do I get my friends to believe?" She asked.

"You cannot make them believe unless they truly want to." She explained.

"Oh… Well, where do I find this magic?" Teresa asked. As of right now that was the biggest mystery.

"You do not find it, the magic is inside all of us, but it is up to you to unlock it." Her voice faded, the light in the pool dimming. The wind pulled her out of the cave. 'well that was of no help.' Teresa thought. She began her walk back to the campsite, the woods seeming darker than before. The night wind was now gone leaving everything eerily still. Creeped out, Teresa began to walk faster. The sound of dried leaves and footsteps, made her stop in her tracks. Slowly she turned around, and gave out a blood curdling scream.

Back at camp, everyone was asleep, dreaming peacefully, when the sound of someone screaming jolted them awake. Rixon looked around and noticed that Teresa was gone. Teresa! He grabbed his phantoblade and headed out into the woods. Teresa needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.


	13. The Magic of True Love

Teresa was on the ground paralyzed with fear. None of her wind attacks were working, and she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last. The creature had her suck with her back against a tree, making running away all but possible.

"Help! Someone Please, HELP ME!" she shouted. Teresa was growing weaker. She couldn't hold on much longer.

"Rixon, where… are…. you?" Teresa collapsed. Just as she did everyone else appeared. Rixon's eyes grew wide when he saw Teresa unconscious on the ground behind the creature.

"That creature is going down! Luka what is that thing?" Rixon asked. He tightened his grip on his sword

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like him before. June?" Luka was stumped which was to be expected. He was in expert in weapons technology, not magical creatures.

"Not my area of expertise. I don't know what that is." She said, gazing at the beast.

"It doesn't matter, all that does matter is that we get Teresa out of here." The girls knew that they had to transform. They had done it once before but it took a lot of energy out of them.

"MAGIC WINX!" They shouted.

June's dress is a black and white, sweetheart neckline, strapless dress that has an asymmetrical skirt which goes from halfway down her thigh to her knees. Her hair lengthens to the middle of her back and is curly on one side and straight on the other.

Angel wore a deep pink dress that went to the middle of her thigh, with one sleeve. Her hiking boots changed to a pair of deep pink slippers whose ribbon wound its way up to the middle of her calf. Her wings were a pair of translucent blue pixie wings, and her hair was tied up.

Lilliana had on a rick violet halter dress that ended half way down her thigh. Her shoes were purple boots (like Flora's). Her dark hair was loose and wild. She had on silver arm bands and translucent green wings.

Ashlynn had a blue green halter top that stops in from the navel, green short shorts with a thin purple belt, knee high lime green boots with a small hint of purple in it with purple laces. Her hair is put in a neat side ponytail with gorgeous curls at the ends, a silky side bang that almost covers her right eye.

Crystal's winx consists of an ice blue strapless top with slight swirls around the top with a matching blue skirt she normally wears thigh high black stockings in this form with ice blue knee high stiletto shoes. Her outfit has some black in places looking like a soft trail of lace her wings are pointed in four sections looking like ice shards with two separate gloves around her arms going far above her elbows.

"Girls attack."

"ICE SHARD!"

"EARTHLY BLAST!"

"FIRE ROCKET!"

"SONIC SCREAM!"

"MIRAGE BOMB!"

The girls attacked with full force distracting the creature long enough for Rixon to grab Teresa. That was a good thing because they didn't have enough energy to send out another attack. The five of them collapsed on the ground excited. The boys helped them up, their legs shaky from the lack of energy.

"I can't wait to get back to Alfea, only having enough energy to send out one attack in our winx is just not right."

"Well come on let's get Teresa back to the campsite." Rixon said looking down at the tired fairy in his arms.

When Teresa woke, she found herself bundled under a blanket, a warm fire built. She noticed that everyone was asleep except or Rixon. He was tending to the fire, stirring the ashes and adding more wood so it wouldn't burn out.

"Rixon, have you been awake this whole time?" she asked dropping the blanket from her shoulders.

"You're awake. Yeah I have. I was worried about you. When I saw you unconscious behind the creature I thought I was going to lose you, but your friends transformed and distracted him so I could save you." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Sorry I worried you." She said placing her head on his shoulder.

"What were you doing in the woods?" He asked letting out a small chuckle.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought a walk would do me some good. The wind though, it was odd, the wind lead me to this cave. Rixon, True love does exist." She said a smile shining now on her face.

"What makes you say that huh?" He asked lifting her head of his shoulder so he could look at her.

"In the cave was this spirit. She told me that there is such a thing as the magic of true love, that everyone has it."

"I believe you. You what to know why?" he asked her.

"Why Rixon?" Her voice grew a bit quieter.

"Because I truly love you Teresa, Now and forever."

"I love you too." She leaned in and the two of them kissed. It was odd. She had kissed boys before but this kiss was something else altogether. It felt like more than a kiss. When they broke apart, Teresa noticed a small bright light between them. It was a bottle. She knew what it was. It was the magic of true love.

"Guys, wake up!" She yelled.

"What is it? Can't you tell we are trying to get some sleep?" Avion said, angry that his sleep was interrupted.

"Take a look. It's the final ingredient." Teresa held out the bottle to show everyone. They couldn't believe it but she was right, and what was even more wonderful was that they could defeat Vardak.


	14. The Oracle Revealed

The girls and guys dropped the ingredients for the Crystal off with Page. It was going to take a few days to construct the crystal. This being said, the boys decided it would be best to head back to Red fountain, as classes were going to resume soon. The girls knew it would be true for Alfea as well. After having the guys drop them off, and their good byes, the girls headed to their dorm room for some much needed rest.

"June what are you doing?" Ashlynn asked when she that her roommate was still awake.

"I was hoping to find a little more information on this Oracle, but I'm coming up with nothing. Maybe my parents will know." She said pulling out her cellphone.

"Good idea. Let's do this in the living room with the rest of the girls. They are going to want to hear this." Ashlynn and June left the room and fetched the other girls.

"Hello?" Tecna asked once the call went through.

"Hey mom. Do you and dad have a minute? I wanted to ask you something." June said.

"Sure honey, what's up?" Tecna responded.

"What do you know about the Oracle?" June asked.

"I remember reading about an Oracle when I was going a research paper for my magical history class. The oracle was a being that appeared after the great war between the realms. The last of the magical creatures that remained in the dimension, needed help rebuilding what they had destroyed after years of fighting. The oracle appeared because of the change of heart they had and helped rebuild the magical dimension and its key to its survival the Tree of life." Tecna told the girls.

"There was also a prophecy that would tell of whole the next Oracle would be. It went, _when greed and anger refuel the land and the beating heart was in peril, the Oracle would appear in a child of pure heart and kind spirit. She would save the land from destruction once again, but die in her conquest. Only the pure heart of another would bring forth her revival._" Timmy told the girls.

"Why all the curiosity about the Oracle?" June's mother asked.

"We are learning about magical beings in Griselda's class and it's a group project. She assigned us the Oracle. Anyway thanks for the help mom. You too Dad. Bye." June hung up before they could bombard her with any other questions.

"So one of use could be the Oracle." Angel said.

"I know of a potion that lets you know who is pure of heart and who is not. I learned in magic camp one year. Just give me a few minutes." June ran into her room and closed the door. They could hear her fumbling around in there, bottles clanking and liquids being poured. It was only minutes later that she arrived out.

"Okay here it is. This potion is simple. Just hold out your hand, palm up and I will pour some of the potion in it. If it stays clear then you are not pure of heart but if the potion turns gold in color then you are." The girls held out their hand and watched as the cool liquid was poured into their hands. Both Lilliana's and Ashlynn's turned gold while the others stayed clear.

"Okay so we have two possible candidates, Lilliana and Ashlynn. One of them must be the Oracle, but who?" Teresa asked and everyone wiped the liquid from their hands.

"Well the prophecy said that the pure of heart and kind of spirit and let's face it, Ashlynn, not the kindest person in the world." Crystal pointed out. It was true. Ashlynn had inherited Riven's temper, so she tended to get mad easily.

"Wait, you think I'm the Oracle?" Lilliana asked.

"It's only logical. That potion does not lie and you are the kindest person we know. So it fits. We better talk to Ms. Faragonda about this though." June stated.

"Ms. Faragonda!" The girls shouted as they ran into her office.

"Calm down girls. Whatever is the matter?" she asked putting the documents she was looking at away.

"Ms. Faragonda, you said that there was a possibility that one of us was the Oracle. Well my father told us a prophecy. _When greed and anger refuel the land and the beating heart was in peril, the Oracle would appear in a child of pure heart and kind spirit. She would save the land from destruction once again, but die in her conquest. Only the pure heart of another would bring forth her revival. _I did a potion I learned in magic camp and the results concluded that Lilliana was the Oracle. Is there any other way we can learn who the Oracle is?" June asked.

"Well there is one. The Oracle possessed a staff that was used to create the Tree of life, but when she died and moved on the staff ceased to work. Only the Oracle could make the staff work. If what you say is true then only Lilliana can use that magic. The staff is on display in the Magix museum. Here give this slip to the curator and you can test your theory, but I expect you to report to me the results." The girls took the slip and headed out.

Downtown was relatively quest considering how late in the day it was. They were happy when they found the museum still open. It was completely disserted which was good. The less people the better.

"Hello." Teresa called when they entered the building. There were artifacts all over the place. June was fascinated by most of them but knew that she didn't have time to browse.

"Hello girls, how can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Are you the curator?" Angel asked her.

"Indeed I am." She responded.

"We were told that the staff of the Oracle on display and we were hoping we could try it out." June said handing her the slip. She took the paper from their hand and examined it. With only a nod she lead them into the next room and unlocked a case containing the staff. Lilliana was hesitant at first, but took the staff from her hands.

The staff started to glow dimly before a glowing orb appeared from the end of it.

"Lilliana you are the Oracle!"


	15. Kidnapped!

**Sorry for the chapter being short. I have been having trouble with it but I think I got something. Please enjoy.**

Two days had gone by since the discovery. Faragonda refused to let any of the girls go to class when she learned of Lilliana being the Oracle. She knew it be too dangerous with the girls being exposed like that. Now the girls were stuck in their room, a teacher always standing guard at their door. Lilliana's heart was still racing at the news. She told Styl immediately that day when they found out. He had to know what was going on with her. Of course, like any good boyfriend, he promised that he would protect her at all costs. All that was left was talking to her parents. She was scared, not of her parents, but of the fact that she was Vardak's target. Her life was in danger 24/7 until Vardak was caught.

Lilliana pulled out her phone and waited until her father answered. His smiling face appeared on the hollow screen.

"Hi there Lilliana sweetie. Is everything okay? You don't look well." Her father said to her. Her face was paler than usual, her hands trembling.

"I don't feel well. Dad is mom there. I need t talk to the both of you." She said her hands continuing to shake.

"I'm right here sweetie." Her mother replied as she appeared next to her husband.

"Mom, Dad, I'm scared." She said trying to hold back the tears. Her voice broke at this. She was more than scared she was terrified.

"Scared of what? Lilliana what's wrong?" Her mother asked her tone becoming serious and worrisome.

"Well, where do I begin?" Lilliana told then about Vardak and their journey to the dark lake and troll village.

"A couple of days ago, we found out that I'm this Oracle that Vardak is hunting for and now I'm terrified. Until Vardak is captured my life is in danger 24/7. I don't know what to do." Lilliana spoke tears now escaping her eyes.

"Lilliana sweetie. It's going to be okay." her mother spoke to her. Flora turned to her husband.

"Helia, I need you to call the others and tell them what is going on while I get in contact with Faragonda. Lilliana, we need you to brave okay. Now we have to go but we will call you soon. Okay?" Lilliana gave her mother a nod and hung up. She could hear the sounds of the girls laughing in the living room. They had decided to have a sleepover which Lilliana opted out of. She knew that if she went she would just bring everyone else down and she didn't want to do that.

She could hear them playing truth or dare, mostly truth. They sounded like they were having fun. Lilliana finally gave in and decided to join he friends in the festivities. She turned to her dresser and began to rifle through her clothes for her favorite pair of pajamas when she heard what sound like a door closing. She assumed it to be Griselda checking in the girls and went back to her search. Just as she was about to pull out her pajamas, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand was large and cold as it gripped her shoulder. She wanted to scream but it felt like some force was keeping her quiet.

"At last, the time has come my Oracle." He whispered something that Lilliana couldn't hear and within a moment everything had gone black.


	16. Blame

Lilliana woke up with a strange pounding in her head. It was like someone was pounding on it as if her head was a drum. She looked around the room, but found it rather dark. There were no windows in the room and no light flooding from under the door, only darkness. Her arms were pinned to the wall with magical chains that blocked her magic. Normally she would be able to manipulate the chains with ease since metal was a part of the earth, but not these. Vardak knew what he was doing. She had no idea how long she had been there or even what time or day it was. Al; she knew was that it was dark and that she was trapped with no way of escape.

She struggled and forced the chains hoping to break free of them, but it seemed to be of no use. The more she struggled the tighter the chains became on her wrist. A door slammed not too far in the distance frightening the poor fairy. He was back. The footsteps grew louder and louder until they were at the door. Slowly the door opened and the room filled with light.

"I see you're awake, good. It's only a matter of time my dear." He used a cold finger to lift her chin, looking her straight in the eye. She tried to turn her head and look away. She could see in his eyes a cold, heartless man, with a thirst for power.

"You will never get away with this Vardak!" She shouted. She knew that her friends were probably out looking for her now.

Back at Alphea, things were much worse. The girls had rushed into Faragonda's office earlier that morning. They had awoken to find that Lilliana was gone, the window to her and Angel's room was wide open, and traces of dark magic to be felt in the room.

The second that they barged in and told Faragonda what had happened, she contacted the magic council and brought Saladin and Griffin right over.

"We have a horrible situation on our hands here. Saladin, Griffin and I will do a locator spell and try to see if we can find the whereabouts of Vardak." The three teachers linked hands and began chanting a spell none of the girls recognized. Within moments a large orb of glowing light appeared in the circle the teachers made. The light on the orb started to dim and Vardak appeared, a sinister look on his face, one that made their blood curdled. The image then began to blur and a new one appeared. This one was of what looked to be a castle, one made of dark magic. The image disappeared along with the orb and the circle was broken. The girls could see how the spell had affected the teachers. They were completely exhausted.

"Vardak is in the castle of the underworld. We would teleport you there ourselves, but that locator spell took more out of us then we thought." Faragonda said taking a seat behind her desk.

"I will call the boys and have them accompany you girls to the underworld. The Navigation on the ship should help you find the gate to the underworld, but please be warned girls that the magic there is dark and will drain you until you reach the castle. Until then your powers will be useless." The girls nodded their heads in agreement and left the room to go and change.

" worried, I hope Lilliana's okay." Ashlynn said.

"We all are. Now come on. The boys are here." June said pointing to the landing ship out the window. The girls smiled, considering it had been a week since they last had contact with the guys. They ran out to the courtyard to greet them.

"Hiya boys. Miss us?" Teresa asked running into Rixon's arms.

"More then you can possibly know." Rixon said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Being on lockdown sucks big time." Avion told them. Just like the girls, the boys were stuck in their room with a guard at the door 24/7.

"Styl, don't worry. We're going to get Lilliana back.

"I know but if Saladin had only given me the clearance then this would have never happened." He said trying hard not to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Luka asked.

"I asked Saladin a few days ago if I could have clearance to go and see Lilliana. With Vardak on the Hunt for her, I knew her life would be in danger, but he refused saying that it was too dangerous and That Faragonda had everything under control." He said clenching his fist.

"Styl, you can't blame yourself. Vardak somehow got around the protection spells were had on our room. Lilliana will be okay, but we have to leave now." June responded to him.

She was right. He couldn't blame himself. All he could do now is rescue Lilliana and stop Vardak once and for all.


	17. Negative side effects

The underworld was the creepiest place any of the teens had ever seen. The walls were crumbling and looked like they could give way at any moment. Luka knew that they best thing to do was continue of foot to the castle which sat at the base of the tunnels. Everyone else thought the same thing. As they walked toward the mouth of the tunnel, they could feel the b=negative energy all around them.

"I've never felt so much negative energy before. If we transform, we can with stand the energy better." June said. The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement and transformed.

"Magical Winx." They all cried out. A bright light appeared and the girls transformed. Once in their fairy forms, the negative energy felt weaker than before. The eleven teens began their decent into the tunnels, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead.

Deep within the tunnels, the girls could feel the negative energy grow stronger and stronger. Their own strength was growing weaker, making it hard to keep their fairy forms. They knew that once they were out of their fairy forms the negative energy could potentially hurt them.

"I don't… know how much… longer I can… keep this… up." Teresa said as she began to lag behind.

"Same… here." Angel said, falling to her knees.

"I think the negative energy is starting to affect the girls. We need to stop for a little while." Luka said helping June stay on her feet.

"Do you girls think you have enough strength to create a shield to block out the negative energy for a little bit" Styl asked.

"I don't… think we can." Ashlynn said, her voice growing faint. Luka pulled out his locator and began fiddling with it.

"What are you doing Luka?" Avion questioned.

"If I can change the frequency on my locator, I can use it to find an area where the negative energy is weaker so the girls can regain their strength. If we leave them here, the negative energy with severely hurt them." Luka explained as he continued to work on his locator, within seconds a smile appeared on his fce and he began to scan the tunnel.

"I found it. about 20 feet back where we came, there's an area where there is little negative energy, the girls can rest there." Luka said pointing in the direction they needed to travel. The boys helped their girlfriends up and to the small cave that was within the tunnel walls.

"now how do you girls feel?" Lorcan asked once they were in the cave.

"Better, I can feel my strength returning." Crystal replied.

"The negative energy seems to get stronger the closer we get to the castle. With how strong the energy was two miles from the castle, the negative energy within the castle with is tremendous. If we step within 30 feet of the castle, the energy could potentially kill us." June spoke, her voice weak.

"They what do we do?" Styl asked.

"If I can access the personal shield within our specialist suits, I can expand them to surround us and the girls, and increase the stamina of the shield. Our shields ill be more than strong enough to block out the negative energy, but if they girls have to attack for any reason once we get in the vicinity of the castle, their magic won't go through the shields. For now it's a start and I can work on them as we travel. Luka attached his personal computer to his suit and began to work on his suits shield.

"Luka, you are brilliant." Avion said, giving his friend a pat on the back. Within an hour, the girls had regained their strength and Luka had managed to get the shield operation.

"Okay, let's get going." The boys engaged their shields and the entire group was covered. As they got closer to where they were when the girls first began to collapse, everything was checking out. The girls felt no different than with they first started out. Just like Luka had said, he worked on their shield until the girls attacks were able to penetrate the shield without weakening them or the shields.

"okay girls let's transform." Angel said.

"Magical Winx." They shouted. Once again the bright light appeared and the girls transformed. They continued down the path until the castle came into view. (Imagine Darkar's palace)

"Guys, I have a bad feeling. We are just twenty feet from stepping in the castle and Vardak had nothing guarding the castle. Either he is really cocky and thinks we wouldn't make it this far, or we are about to fall for a trap." Rixon said.

"I'll take a scan." Luka spoke. Luka scanned the surrounding area but found no signs of a trap of monsters.

"All clear." He said. They walked into the castle when the shield surrounding them came down.

"Luka what happened?" Teresa asked, as she began to fall to her knees.

"I don't know, the shield should still be working. Vardak, but have put an enchantment on the castle. I can't get the shield back up." The rest of the girls began to feel weak. With little strength left they had no choice but to transform back. Within seconds of changing back they all collapsed unconscious.

"Guys we have to get the girls somewhere safe and now." Avion said scooping Ashlynn up in his arms. Suddenly something strange began to happen. The boys began to feel light headed and dizzy. They started to collapse, but how could this be, they weren't affected by the negative energy like the girls were. It was something else. Before Luka could perform an analysis, they all fell unconscious.


	18. The Oracle

When you first see the castle, you would think it to be the place where the devil lived. The air was thick with the smell of fear and evil. The smell of death could be found for miles. As you draw closer, the castle begins to look as if it was once alive itself. The walls are crumbling in places like a decaying body, cracks and holes all around. The interior doesn't look much better. The air inside is clouded with dust and debris, cobwebs in the corners add to the eeriness. As you walk you are cautious. The floor creak with each step and the feeling like they could give way at any moment sends shivers up your spine. The halls feel cold and hollow like that of a dead man's soul. At the end of the hall is a door. The brass knob, if that was even what it once was, is cold in hand when it's gripped. The door creaks as it opens.

Vardak goes from his books to Lilliana chained to the wall. To him she is the picture of loveliness. She just hangs there, unconscious, unaware of where she is or what is happening. For Vardak it is just a matter of time. As soon as the moon is in place the oracle will be history, he can just feel it. He reaches over to the table beside him and picks up an ornate tea cup. Taking a sip, an idea comes t his mind. He replaces the cup and stands from his seat. It's been a good hour since he locked up his uninvited guests. He knows they will make great witnesses for the death of the Oracle.

Vardak walks out of the room and into the one next door. He takes only a step inside and smiles at the glorious sight. Eleven teenagers are chained to the wall. He reaches into the pocket of his cloak and pulls out a small bottle. Vardak removed the stopper and placed it in the middle of the room before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Wisps of smoke appear from the bottle filling the room. Within moments, the teens awaken.

"Where are we?" Teresa asks trying to move her wrists.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, we have to get out of here." Avion replied trying to free himself.

"Girls, think you can blast us out of these things?" Luka asked also struggling to free himself of the chains.

"We still are too weak, our powers aren't working yet." Ashlynn said.

"Guys, I just had an idea. Turn on the rocket function of your boots, we can use them to help propel us from the wall and break the chains." Styl said doing just that. The rest of the boys followed suit and turned on the rockets. They used the power from the rockets to move away from the wall and free themselves.

"Styl you are the man. Now let's free the girls." After everyone was free of the chains, they continued their search for Lilliana. As they exit the room the light coming from beneath the door of the other room, alerts them to where Vardak may be. Styl reaches out and grips the doorknob, turning it. The door swings open but Vardak does not turn. He places the cup down on the table beside him and speaks.

"Ah, I see you have stumbled upon my chambers, bravo. I was wondering how long it would take you to escape from those chains I put you in. longer than I expected, but you made it and just in time may I add." He stand from the chair and walks toward Lilliana. Styl's eyes grow wide. He runs toward her but Vardak zaps them making it impossible for them to move, just like when they first met.

"Luka, you still have the dark crystal? Maybe we can use it to cancel out his magic." Rixon said trying to break free.

Luka reached into his pocket, the only movement he could do and removed the crystal. The second Vardak saw it, his eyes widened, before slowly relaxing.

"You think a dark crystal is going to do anything? If you had done your homework, then you would know that dark crystals don't work during a full moon. That thing is completely useless. In a few minutes the moon will be in place and the Oracle will die." Vardak laughed as the moon slowly moved into place. The others watched helpless as it did so.

"What can we do? The crystal is useless and Lilliana is running out of time." Teresa said.

"I don't know. But we have to do something." Angel spoke up. Within seconds the moon went into place a bright white light appeared. It shinned over Lilliana washing her in white. Lilliana screamed when something happened.

The chains binding her to the wall broke and Lilliana rose. Her body glowed and her voice changed. A burst of light shot from her and Lilliana disappeared. A ghostly figure appeared in her place, her body shining a bright blue color. (Think of her appearance like that of an opherial fairy from season 4 of Winx Club).

"The Oracle." June spoke.

"Vardak, you have searched to destroy the magical dimension for your own greedy purposes. To destroy all magic to have it be restored in a single being cannot happen. If you destroy the magical dimension, you will bring on dark forces stronger than yourself. Vardak, stop all this before it is too late." The Oracle spoke with grace. Vardak though didn't care what she said.

"You can't tell me what to do. I will destroy the magical dimension and recreate it my own way. I will be the strongest Wizard." He sent out a dark blast from his hand, but the Oracle countered. She sent out a blast meeting his in the middle.

"Give up pixie, you aren't going to win." He strengthened his attack knocking the Oracle to the wall.

"Why is Vardak winning. The Oracle has more magic than he does." Crystal said surprised but what was happening.

"The negative energy. It must be affecting her." June said.

"That's why we can't transform and why the Oracle is getting a major defeat." Ashlynn said.

"Any last words Oracle?" Vardak said walking toward her.

"Vardak, you must not destroy the dimension. You don't know what you are doing?" The oracle said as she tried to stand up. The negative energy was strong. It was weakening her more and more.

"Not going to happen. Now Bye-Bye" Vardak sent out a blast when the Oracle began to chant something.

"What's happening?!" Vardak screamed.

"Vardak, I have warned you but you refused to listen. This will be your punishment." A strange light formed around Vardak. He screamed causing the walls of the castle to shake. With a large blast, Vardak was gone.

"Is he gone for good?" Angel asked.

"No. He will return one day. For now though-" The oracle collapsed and Lilliana reappeared once again unconscious.


	19. How it all ends

"Lil? Lilliana? Please, you have to wake up. Please." Styl said, trying hard to hold back the tears. Lilliana's head rested in his lap, her breathing shallow.

"Why won't she wake up?" Angel asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"The prophecy, its come true. _She would save the land from destruction once again, but die in her conquest._ Lilliana, she's gone." June said burying her face into Luka's chest, crying.

"Do you remember the second part of that?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah its _Only the pure heart of another would bring forth her revival._" Ashlynn responded, tears streaming down her face. Styl was on the ground unable to say a word. He just cried, the tears streaming down his face like rivers. The pain in his chest was growing becoming harder and harder to bear. He was careful not to let tears fall on Lilliana.

"Lilliana, my precious flower. I wish I could have protected you better. I should have gone against orders and ran to that night. If I had been, there I could have protected you. I love you Lilliana with all my heart. Please, please wake up. I can't lose you or I might just lose myself. When I first saw you that night at the party, I thought you were an angel from heaven. I didn't think you were real, but at the same time I knew you were. For me it was love at first sight. You complete me. Without you in my life I don't know what I would do. The only reason I stay at red fountain instead of runaway is because of you. Please, stay with me." Styl leaned down and kissed her, before collapsing.

"Styl!" everyone shouted.

"Come on buddy. Not you too." Rixon said shaking Styl his eyes opened, him slightly confused.

"Look." Everyone turned their attention to Lilliana. Her body rose from the ground and became shrouded in a green glow. Her eyes and mouth opened flooding out more of the green light. Everyone just stood in amazement at what was happening.

"She's…"

"I don't believe it."

"wow." They said. The light slowly began to fade as Lilliana came back to the ground. When she landed on the ground the light was gone and she began to move.

"What's going on?" She asked confused by her surroundings.

"Lilliana!" Styl shouted embracing her tightly.

"You have no ideas what you have been through I am just happy you're alive." He said kissing her cheek.

"I remember Vardak kidnapping me after that it's all a blank. I don't know what was happening but I could here every word. It was like I was trapped in a dark cave with speakers. I was so scared. I am just happy it's all over." She said. Everyone couldn't help but be happy. Finally everything would be normal.

A week went by and everything seemed be normal. Classes had resumed for everyone and things seemed to be looking up for the twelve teens. Ms. Faragonda explained that the oracle would now be reborn in a new child with a pure heart, but she would always remain a part of Lilliana as long as Lilliana was alive. No one knew what happened to Vardak. There was no trace of him in the magical dimension but they knew he was alive somewhere.

As for everyone else, things were well. Their relationships continued to grow and flourish. Everyone seemed happy and that was how they wanted it to be, but they knew that somewhere in the magical dimension there was an adventure waiting for them.

The end.


End file.
